Severe Circumstances
by Fan Fiction by Jasmine L.Y
Summary: A short story during the beginning of All That Matters, Season 6 Episode 2. Michaela doubts her medical judgment, but Sully's faith is too strong in his wife's acumen.


Severe Circumstances

"How is he?" Daniel knelt beside Sully.

Michaela looked up from examining her husband's leg and sighed heavily.

"The infection is spreading," she informed.

"Can't you stop it?" Brian inquired, looking at his mother with hopeful eyes.

Michaela breathed heavily and fingered at Sully's injury.

"I don't know," she replied.

At that moment, Sully stirred and began to slowly open his eyes.

"Mmm…Michaela," he weakly reached for his wife.

Michaela drew near to him and ran a gentle hand along the cuts on his face.

"Sully," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Sully swallowed hard.

"My leg…hurts," he slightly shifted his position.

Michaela let out a shaky breath, that Daniel, Brian, and Matthew all noticed was one of worry.

"Sully, your leg…" she spoke slowly. "Your injury is severe. I…I don't know if I can save it."

Sully slightly frowned and blinked slowly. Michaela knew that he had just recently in shock. News like this would be difficult for him to process.

"What do you mean?" He held her hand.

"Sully," Michaela attempted to hold back her emotions. "The infection in your leg is spreading. I may…have to amputate."

"Are you…sure?"

"I don't know," she stroked his hair. "I'm sorry," a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shh," Sully laid a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you."

Michaela sighed at his words. Sully saw the pain in her eyes.

"Michaela," he spoke lower than a whisper. "As long as I'm with you…I'll be alright. I'll be safe."

"Sully, I can't do this to you," she put a hand on his chest.

Gently, squeezing her hand, Sully said, "With my life, Michaela…I trust you."

A tear rolled down Michaela's cheek. She knew, he said that to make her feel more confidant in her medical judgement, but it didn't; it hurt her instead. Sully was placing his life in her hands, and that was a fear that Michaela didn't know if she could handle.

"Sully," Michaela blinked away the tears. "If I can't save your leg," she fell silent.

"Will I live?" His voice was raspy.

"There's a chance that you…won't make it," her heart was breaking.

Sully raised her hand to his lips and slowly kissed it. He was becoming weaker.

"I…trust you," he fell back into unconsciousness.

Michaela looked up at Daniel.

"What should I do?"

Daniel glanced at Sully's leg and back at Michaela.

"Can you stop the infection from spreading?" He inquired.

"I can try," she sounded hopeful.

"Then try, Michaela," he encouraged.

"But if it doesn't work," she feared.

"He'll be alive," Daniel said.

Michaela looked at him for a moment and then at Sully. Daniel was right.

Reaching for her medical bag, Michaela pulled out supplies.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Sully slept on Michaela, as she fingered at his hair. As far as she knew, it worked. Sully's leg would heal…she hoped.

At that moment, Sully stirred and awoken.

Michaela reached for a cup and it to his lips. With a heavy swallow, Sully drank the water.

"Sleep," she ran a hand down his face. "I'm here."

Sully reached for his wife's hand and let out a heavy breath.

"Michaela," Sully's voice was husky.

She looked down at him.

With tired eyes, Sully looked back at her. He sensed that she was still worried.

"I trust you," he said.

He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed. He wanted to say more. Tell her, how much he loved her and believed in her, but he was too weak.

Michaela bent close to him and kissed his eyes.

"I love you, Sully," she said. "Sleep, my love. I'm here."

Sully closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once again.

Michaela stayed awake for many hours; watching as her husband slept.

She didn't know how Sully's health would hold up for the upcoming days. She didn't know what would happen to him or all of them.

All Michaela knew was that for tonight, in this moment. Sully was safe, with her, where he belonged. And she wouldn't let him an inch farther.

THE END


End file.
